


Un Amor Más Que Verdadero

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bueno depende de cómo lo mires, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esto no es un AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pero artista de que pinta, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Queda al gusto del consumidor XD, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción deA Love Truer Than TrueporAttempting_to_write.Cuando Tony observaba la relación que Steve y Barnes tenían, se empezaba a preguntar por qué había sido elegido.





	Un Amor Más Que Verdadero

**Author's Note:**

Cuando Tony observaba la relación que Steve y Barnes tenían, se empezaba a preguntar por qué había sido elegido.

Claro, Steve aseguraba que tenía un lugar en su corazón, que era especial, pero aun así se preocupaba. ¿Qué le hacía ser digno del hombre inteligente, leal y bondadoso con cuya imagen había crecido tan cerca? ¿Por qué él era el elegido?

—No importa por qué —interrumpió una voz.

Tony se sobresaltó, girándose para darse cuenta de que era nada menos que Bucky Barnes. Y de que había estado pensando en alto.

—Oh, uh- hola —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, y Bucky se sentó en un taburete de laboratorio junto a él.

—Pero si de verdad te lo preguntas —continuó, sacando un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se lo dio a él, quien por supuesto, lo abrió—, es porque Steve piensa maravillas de ti. Te considera inteligente, amable, valiente; te regalaría la Luna en un anillo si fuera capaz de alcanzarla —rió.

En el cuaderno había docenas y docenas de dibujos, todos y cada uno de ellos de Tony. Uno de él en el jardín, otro trabajando en sus máquinas, uno medio dormido, tomando el café de por la mañana.

—Y al principio no lo veía, vigilaba a Steve como un halcón. Parecías egoísta, engreído, narcisista, y era incapaz de entender por qué alguien tan maravilloso como Steve podría elegirte a ti. Pensé por un momento que era por tu dinero, pero después recordé que era _Steve_. Tenía que ver algo en ti. Así que empecé a buscar.

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos de Tony. Un dibujo de él riendo mientras Dum-E dibujaba en su cara, uno más de él poniéndose el tarje antes de una importante batalla, otra dándose cuenta de que habían ganado.

—Y lo que encontré casi me sorprendió. Eres una de las personas más amables, abnegadas que he conocido, y crecí junto a Steve, por el amor de Dios. Eres, en verdad, un buen hombre, Tony Stark —terminó Bucky. Esta vez, Tony lloró.

Una parte de él quería sentirse avergonzado, pero Barnes, « _no_ », Bucky, había querido que ese fuera un momento relevante. Así que se permitió llorar.

— ¿Para qué bajaste aquí? —Preguntó.

Bucky hizo una vaga seña, sus ojos observando el laboratorio, impresionado.

—Considéralo una tregua permanente. Sé que no tuvimos el mejor de los inicios, conmigo intentando matar a Steve y todo eso —dijo. Había pasado suficiente tiempo, demasiada recuperación, como para que la pesadilla que la amenaza del Soldado de Invierno era para Steve, y para Natasha, no fuera más que una pequeña memoria borrosa.

Excepto para él mismo. Él andaba encallado.

—Creí que ibas a alejarle de mí —ríe Tony, su mirada conectándose un momento con la de Bucky—. Estaba equivocado.

Continúo pasando hojas del cuaderno.

La noche en Times Square, donde Steve y él fueron tomados por sorpresa por una nevada, y él se abrigó, tirando bolas de nieve a una figura que trataba de representar a Steve.

Su expresión irritada cuando, en su primera cita, una cena un lujoso restaurante, fue interrumpida por paparazzi.

Su primer beso.

Las miradas preocupadas cuando se daba cuenta de que Steve había sido herido en combate.

Su expresión durante la conferencia de prensa, cuando hablaron al mundo sobre ellos. Orgulloso, confiado, valiente. Y, aun así, de alguna manera, prudente.

Steve había sido capaz de captar momentos que Tony podía recordar tan claros como el día, cada uno, pequeño e importante. Todas sus peculiaridades, dudas, virtudes. Cada una de ellas, documentadas en un solo libro.

—Empezó esto hace muchísimo tempo —abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—Desde el día que os conocisteis —aseguró Bucky.

Tony no pudo reprimir sus, cada vez más, lágrimas, ante la pura adoración de los hombres de quienes se había hecho tan cercano. Solo pudo saltar sobre el otro hombre, abrazándole fuertemente y humedeciendo su hombro con lágrimas.

Por un par de momentos de duda Bucky no se movió, pero finalmente, con lentitud, rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y le sostuvo ahí.

Apagado contra su hombro, Tony murmuró el único pensamiento que pasaba sobre su cabeza.

— _Gracias_.

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosilla rápida para no perder la costumbre XD.
> 
> Thanks to Attempting_to_write for allow me to translate this!!


End file.
